The Other Side
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: Two girls woke up in a cave, not knowing how they got there. Now, they're caught in a middle of a war and must fight to survive and to find out why they are there.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is something I got an idea of a while back after rewatching the nostalgia loaded Transformers: Armada. Fun fact: This TF series was my first.**

**This story will have more of a plot as the chapters go on, especially when we get to when all the minicon weapons come in. I'm stoked about this story.**

**Disclaimer: TF Armada doesn't belong to me, only my OCs. **

It started out like a normal, typical, day. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, procrastinate homework by playing on my laptop, take a shower…you get the picture.

Anyways, I should say my name. My name's Lynette Landers and I am a junior in high school this year. I look like a normal girl and I have a face. Seems like it does a lot of description right? Haha, not really, right? Well, you'll probably slowly find out what I look like later.

Well, this day started like others days, but the day ended in the weirdest way of my life shortly after I fell asleep, totally unaware of the bright blue light that was occurring in my window.

This moment would change my life forever.

I found myself groaning, waking up from my sleep, finding myself in some cave.

I gasped and immediately sat up. Everything looked cartoony even the stalagmites and everything around me.

What the…animated stuff doesn't exist in the real world. Why am I staring at it then?

This doesn't make any sense at all.

"This is impossible." I breathed, before smacking myself in the face. Ow, that hurt. Ok, not a dream.

"Hello?" I heard someone call out, "Is anyone here?"

That voice…

"Cheyenne, is that you?" I questioned, looking around.

"Lynette, I thought I heard you in here." Cheyenne was spotted towards the end of the cave, "What are you doing here?"

I stood up, brushing myself off, "I don't know, Chey. One minute, I'm sleeping. The next, I am where God only knows where."

"This cave is freaky." Cheyenne stated, looking around, shivering a bit.

"I know right? And in a middle of 2D animation to? God, reality has proven not to make any sense anymore!"

"Hey Carlos!" I heard a familiar voice call, "I heard someone."

Cheyenne and I hear faint footstep followed by a faint light towards the end of the cave where Cheyenne and me had just walk out on. Stepping out of the shadows was none other than two kids that look so familiar to me.

The first kid had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. The other kid was black and had dark hair and brown eyes.

Where were they from? They were from some show. I almost laughed at my own thoughts. Fictional characters from a show standing in front of me? Yeah, that'll be the day.

But then, it hit me, they were from…

Transformers Armada…what were their names though.

Carlos and Rad?

Oh my God…

No way…

They're both from a show I saw as a child.

Ok, now I have seen everything. There's no way this is real, this just can't be real! Fictional characters aren't real!

"What are girls doing in the middle of a cave?" Rad questions as I got infuriated at that. Stereotyping much?

Sighing, I decided to hide my anger at the moment and swallowed the spit, threatening to come out of my mouth, "We got lost digging through this cave." I lied, making up a good excuse.

"Wait a minute; didn't you just say you guys got lost in this cave?" Rad asked us as Cheyenne and I both nodded.

"You guys should've used a rope, like us." Rad stated. Oh, if he only knew the whole story.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot about that." Cheyenne admitted, with a small shrug.

"Don't worry; we kind of marked how we got here so you guys can find our way out with us." Carlos smiled.

Cheyenne grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him, "Oh thank you so much. You saved our lives, we are eternally grateful."

I rolled my eyes at Cheyenne's overdramatic thank you and turned back to the two young boys, "What are you guys doing in this cave?"

"Exploring it, of course." Carlos replied, shrugging.

"Well, we were." Rad admitted. I then noticed he was holding a green plate. I was struggling to remember what it was called. Wasn't it a minicon? I think that's right, "Til the place lit up like a Christmas tree."

Cheyenne and I looked at each other, both of us giving WTF looks on our faces, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, speaking of that Rad, we might wanna hightail it out of here." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, let's move!" Rad shouted as we all started running out of the cave.

"Can you please explain why the heck we're running?" Cheyenne exclaimed, "It's not like this cave is going to cave in, is it?"

"Well, last time I check, caves don't light up just for the heck of it!" I retorted, running along with them.

I saw a light up ahead, showing that the cave's exit was ahead. I managed to stop so I wouldn't fall three feet down, but Cheyenne accidently collided with me, causing the both of us to hit the ground hard, Cheyenne landing rite on top of me.

"Ugh! Get of Cheyenne." I grumbled my face on the warm, rocky ground felt terribly uncomfortable.

I felt Cheyenne's weight taken off of me as she extended a hand to help me up. I smiled and gladly took it as she helped me up.

Rad and Carlos had jumped down to our level.

"You guys ok? That fall didn't look fun." Rad pointed out the obvious as I stared at the plate in his hands.

"Can I look at that?" I asked, putting my hands out, wanting to look at the plate.

Rad sighed, "Sure." He handed it to me as I looked at the green plate. It had an M in the middle of the plate. If anything, it definitely didn't look like a toy or something.

I notice some purple specks in the air.

I almost paled at the sight of it.

Cheyenne leaned against a rocky wall, noticing my sudden change in emotion, "Lynette, what's wrong?"

A purple orb in the air suddenly appeared and descended at a decent pace.

"Oh shit!" I swore, still holding onto the Minicon plate in my hands, gripping it tightly.

The light when down, revealing a giant, tank-like robot that looked really familiar to me.

Who was it?

Oh my God, no, not him!

"Ok, it's official, I am so dreaming right now." I remarked, backing away slowly.

"Listen to me, you guys." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned to see Alexis standing over by a corner, "Whatever you do, don't panic."

Don't panic? Are you…serious? I'm scared shitless right now! Who wouldn't be panicking? I am really in the Transformers world.

"You serious?! I'm not going to lie; I'm panicking like crazy right now! That guy is bad news! Like really, really bad news!" I panicked.

The robot, Megatron, narrowed his optics and was staring straight at me.

AH! I totally forgot I had the Minicon plate in my hands. Oh crap!

God, I better be dreaming; because if I am not, I am going to so die. Why did I have to be the idiot I was and ask Rad to look at the minicon?

I noticed the minicon plate glowed for half a second.

"Watch out, Lynette!" Rad yelled.

"Run for it!" Carlos screamed.

I looked up to notice that Megatron's servo was heading straight towards me.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, sprinting into the other direction at full speed. Cheyenne, Carlos, Rad, and Alexis all followed me from behind.

"AH! Anyone else wanna take the weird plate?!" I demanded, still sprinting for my life.

"If it makes that giant, freak robot come after me, no thanks!" Cheyenne yelled as if she was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Well, she makes a valid point. My luck just plain sucks.

Suddenly, a rock hit the ground by where I was standing, causing me to hit the ground hard, landing on my back.

Suddenly, the plate started to glow. Startled, I dropped it out of panic and shock as a small blue and grey robot appeared. What was his name again?

High Wire?

I think that's right.

"Holy…" I couldn't believe any of this. This was so a dream. Even though I hurt myself, this was still a dream. This stuff doesn't exist. It's just impossible.

"_Child, you must listen to me."_

And now I was hearing voices in my head. I am so questioning my sanity now.

"_Don't be afraid."_

What was this? Kingdom Hearts?

"_Listen!" _The voice shouted, causing me to jump.

The voice did sound like I have heard it before.

"_If you wanna protect your new friends, close your eyes."_

Deciding to listen to my crazy mind/conscience, I did as the creepy disembodied voice told me to.

"_Now, open your eyes." _

I did as the weird voice told me to do as I opened them and noticed I was tall and metal.

What the hell?

Why am I…a transformer? Just…what the hell?

I noticed my alt was probably going to be a red and black sports car. The bottom of my feet to the end of them had wheels, while my arms had the other two. The front of the car was in fact, made to look like my breasts. I did have a good curve to my robot body as well. My color scheme was basically grey, red, and black.

"I have no idea what is going on anymore." I breathed out, "This is just…impossible."

"Ok, you said it." Cheyenne agreed as she was standing next to me in a robot form to.

Cheyenne's robot form was so cool. I predicted her alt mode was going to be a jeep just from the looks of it. The front of the car came out as her body which had a mixture of colors of blue, white, and gold. Each of her shoulders had a door to each one. Her wheels were in the back of her legs and arms. Her color scheme was blue, white, and gold.

"This just escalated quickly." Cheyenne hyperventilated. I was hyperventilating to, trying to figure what the freaking hell was going on here. You couldn't blame me, really.

Megatron looked intrigued that two humans just went into robot forms and spoke, "Well, no wonder you two had odd readings. You're both Pretenders."

Cheyenne and I both gasped and looked at each other. It made perfect sense. From what I can remember, Pretenders hide their Cybertronain form and allowed them to take the form of a native life form.

The question is how did we become Pretenders in the first place?

"What? A Pretender?" Cheyenne questioned.

"It's kind of like hiding the Cybertronian side of you so you take the form of a life form." I explained in the simplest terms that I could.

"Oh?" Was all Cheyenne could say. I was guessing she was just as shocked as I was. Well, yeah no one would expect two human teens to become robots. It would be as impossible to expect.

"My, you're quite the perceptive one." Megatron said to me, "It doesn't seem like your friend knew about that. Anyways, I would deal with the both of you right now, but I want what I came for."

"What are you talking about?" Cheyenne demanded.

I face palmed, "He's talking about the blue robot, who else?"

"Smart Femme." Megatron chuckled, "Now, hand it over before I have to destroy you all."

"Hey Lynette, think we can take this guy?" Cheyenne asked as my optics went wide.

"No, absolutely not, he'd tear us apart. We don't have the training or the battle experience like he does." I declared. Well, it was true. There was no way Cheyenne and I could last three seconds against Megatron. Then again, we are Cybertronians now.

I still say it's not a good idea not to try to fight Megatron. Then again, we might have no choice but to.

I noticed that Cheyenne was back in her human form. A vein pulsed in my forehead, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Lyn, I panicked." Cheyenne admitted.

I groaned and face palmed. You choice now to do that? Ugh! I had forgotten Cheyenne hates being put under pressure.

"I gave you all your chances." Megatron declared, reaching out his hand towards us as I took a step back, fearing the worst.

"Stop right there, Megatron." I heard a familiar voice say.

Oh my God! Major fangirl mode! Optimus Prime was here! I was kind of trying to ignore my fangirl mind due to the fact that I was under a serious situation right now.

"Optimus Prime!" Megatron exclaimed, his voice sounded full of anger. Poor guy thought this was going to be easy probably.

"Optimus who?" Rad, Carlos, and Alexis asked.

My optics gleamed in delight and relief. Thank goodness I didn't have to fight Megatron myself. Phew!

I smiled a bit at Optimus, giving him a small wave. I couldn't resist! He was just so awesome!

"Huh? Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"Look, there's no time for questions, we gotta protect the kids!" I told him.

I already noticed Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Highwire, and Cheyenne (who decided to go back into her human form) running.

"I'll take care of Megatron, you make sure the Minicon and those humans are safe." Optimus ordered me.

OH MY GOD! OPTIMUS JUST ORDERED ME TO DO SOMETHING. I smacked myself in the face. Shut up, fangirl mind!

"I'm-I'm on it, sir!" I stated, running back over to the kids and Cheyenne.

"Oh boy, I should've gone into my robot form." Cheyenne whimpered as a familiar red jet transformer appeared. The second in command of the Decepticons, Starscream.

"W-What is that?" Rad stood there, clearly dumbstruck.

I suddenly saw a blast of red as Demolisher had stepped out as well.

"Two against one is so not fair!" I stated.

Demolisher tried to grab High Wire, but I reacted by punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Why you…" Demolisher began as I heard a noise of another portal.

Two familiar Autobots appeared beside me. One looked like an alt for a yellow car, while the other looked like a medical car.

I grinned; Hot Shot and Red Alert were here.

"Whoa, it's a showdown!" Carlos noted as I groaned mentally.

Don't you guys think it's best to get the hell out of here? Seriously, use your heads!

My head snapped over to the loud crash I had heard. Seeing that Hot Shot protected Alexis, I shouted to the kids, "Move!"

"Lynette's right; let's get out of here!" Alexis shouted as she, Rad, Carlos, and Cheyenne ran.

I noticed Demolisher staring at the kids before I decided to kick him in the face. Red Alert, seeing that I was assisting them and knowing that I was probably on their side, punched Demolisher in the chest, knocking him into the ground.

It looks like those lessons of self-defense paid off. I still wasn't used to this body so I was sure if Red Alert didn't assist me, I would've been in deep trouble.

"Thanks for the assist." Red Alert smiled.

I smiled back, "No problem, I'm Lynette by the way."

"Odd name." Red Alert frowned, "But my name's Red Alert."

Suddenly, Red Alert and I both noticed that Demolisher was gone and it looked like Starscream and Megatron were gone to.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Hot Shot asks as I shrugged.

Optimus turned to us, "Autobots front and center!"

Ah! My fangirl side hasn't recovered yet. I'm soooo nervous. Even though I knew Optimus was a good person, I was still nervous.

"Yes sir! Are you alright, sir?" Red Alert asked.

Optimus gave him a small nod, "Yes, but we're all in great danger, we can't let Megatron get a hold of the minicons."

"I know." Hot Shot agreed, "They're using short warp equipment. That must mean they have a base set up near here."

Red Alert stared up at the moon in the clear sky, "They're up there."

Optimus, Hot Shot, and I all looked up at the sky.

"Hey Optimus." Hot Shot began, "I was wondering, who's the femme." He pointed at me as I anime gasped in shock.

"I am curious about that myself." Optimus walked up to me, "Thank you for your assistance, soldier." I swear, I blushed in embarrassment at that as Optimus continued, "Who are you exactly?"

I hesitated, wondering if I should tell Optimus what was truly going on with me. I knew he was someone to trust.

"Oh, my name's Lynette." I bowed, feeling it was respectful to do so.

"Odd name for an Autobot." Optimus noted as my nervous smile grew.

"Um, yeah." I nodded, "By the way, did your yellow friend there just called you Optimus?"

"Yes, I am the leader of the Autobots." Optimus explained.

"And this 'yellow friend' name is Hot Shot." Hot Shot pointed to himself, shooting a small grin at me.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you guys out." I smiled, "But, the truth is…"

"You're a Pretender, aren't you?" Optimus guessed as my jaw nearly hit the floor.

How did he figure that out so fast? Wait a second…

"I am quite familiar with the unique energy signature." Optimus explained to me as I laughed nervously.

Just like what Megatron said.

"Sheesh, and here I thought you were psychic or could see into people's souls." I joked.

Everyone sweatdropped as I snickered a bit, thinking it was hilarious to mess with them a bit.

"Pretenders give off a different energy signature. It's not normal for you at all." Optimus reassured me.

I scratched the back of helm. (I think that's what it was called in Transformer language) and sighed.

"It's like you just found out you were a Pretender." Hot Shot pointed out as I got a little nervous at that.

"Well…you see…."

**XXXX**

"And that's what happened." I sighed, shrugging.

"So, you and your friend aren't from here." Hot Shot sighed, "And on top of that, you have no idea how you got here."

"Yeah, I can't really remember anything after falling asleep." I admitted with a shrug, "The next thing I knew, I was in that cave and so was my best friend."

"Sounds like Lynette and her friend need some place to stay until they find out how to go back home." Red Alert stated.

Optimus hesitated for a moment and looked at me, "Would you be able to fight with us to save the minicons? I won't force you if you don't want to."

I nodded, "I definitely wanna do it; I don't wanna be useless, so I'll help."

"Good." Optimus nodded, "I'm sure you wanna find your friends and we need to find the minicons, so we're going to find them. They're probably still around here."

"They probably went back in the cave." I pointed out, "So we'll probably have to wait til they come out."

"Alright then, we'll split up; Hot Shot and Red Alert, you both take the right and left. While Lynette and I observe from above." Optimus ordered as his two men saluted him.

"Yes sir!" The two Autobots declared as they walked to their respective areas to look.

I sighed as Optimus turned to me, "We need to scope this area from above in the mountains, follow me."

I smiled and saluted, "Uhh…yes sir!"

This was going to be a _long _day. Cheyenne, I hope you're safe because I have barely any knowledge on what's supposed to happen next. Cut me some slack I haven't seen Transformers Armada since last year when I decided to rewatch it.

Cheyenne, if you're not safe, I am going to hunt you down for being idiotic.

Sheesh, I'm so overdramatic sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's shocking that I got this up this weekend. Why? Well, my family is having a hard time right now. My brother is in the hospital with severe pneumonia so my family's been there as much as they can. I haven't been able to come down there because I had my share of getting sick and my dad doesn't wanna risk getting two kids put into the hospital. My brother's on a ventilator and is heavily sedated. He's been sedated since Thursday, and his condition has gotten no better or worse. Antibiotics were put in yesterday, but it takes 72 hours for it to take effect. All we can do is hope it works.**

**Now, let me express how happy I am for this story to get so much attention. I wasn't expecting a lot of feedback from this story, and it's gotten a lot! Thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite this story so far. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Armada doesn't belong to me; only Cheyenne and Lynette belong to me!**

**XXXX**

It had been an half an hour and still nothing. No sign of Cheyenne or the kids. I was getting highly annoyed around the fact that we weren't detecting anything and it'd been a half an hour. You can't blame me for being frustrated.

But I did end up getting my vehicle mode. Plus for that!

"Is something troubling you, Lynette?"

I turned to see Optimus standing a step about me. I gave him a small smile, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Optimus stared at me for half a second before looking back to where he was looking around for the Decepticons.

Finally snapping into my frustration, I shouted, "This is taking too damn long!"

I heard my echo from the area and smiled nervously. Wow, I can't believe I could be that loud.

Optimus turned to me before sighing, "It might be wise to keep it down. We have to keep a low profile, remember? And shouting out in frustration isn't going to help the situation further."

Yeah, like we're keeping a low profile in this robot forms. Also, curse you stupid robots in disguise bullshit. Ok, it's not really bullshit but still, curse the robots in disguise rules!

"Ah! Sorry, not used to this yet." I yelped, backing away a little.

"Though you did make a valid point: this is taking too long." Optimus admitted with a shrug, "We'd better run a through scan just in case."

I nodded, "Right."

I was wondering how Cheyenne and the others were doing.

**XXXX**

**Cheyenne POV**

Did Lynette really have to ditch me? Now I can't explain myself (she is so much better at explaining this stuff than I am), and this makes zero sense to me.

Now, Alexis, Carlos, Rad, and I were all in a spaceship.

"Spaceship! This is so cool!" Carlos grinned as he ran deeper into the spaceship.

"Hey, wait up!" Alexis and I called out to him.

"So, this little robot is really from outer space." Rad chuckled, "I bet he came from some big, distant, galaxy, to escape those big robots. His ship must've crashed landed on earth, and now they tracked him down."

I had to admit, that had to be a pretty accurate theory. Considering what has happened, it probably was true.

"That does seem like the best explanation, Rad." I declared with a shrug.

"The thing I am also curious about is how you and Lynette became robots like that guy." Rad stated as I looked absolutely offended that he would ever compare me that that fictional piece of crap robot.

"That guy from before and I are so not related and don't compare me or Lynette to that slime bucket!" I snarled before sighing, "But, Lynette knows more about this than me and she's not even with us. Therefore, you're not going to get anything."

"Well, that stinks." Rad sighed, "It did look like Lynette knew a lot about it when she found out, but then again, she was freaking out to."

Yeah, because two human girls becoming robots happens every day. Note my sarcasm. Besides, Lynette and I come from a world where we don't have powers so this just doesn't add up. There's gotta be something more to this.

I wonder though if Lynette heard the same voice as I did before I transformed into that robot form. It's also crazy that her old childhood obsession is in front of us. Now I really wish I would've listened to her and watch it because I am totally lost.

A weird noise snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw an orange robot and a blue one to.

Are those…more minicons?

"Hey guys!" Alexis called, "He understands me, he does, he really does."

"Are you sure about that?" Carlos asks in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the girl before looked back at the new blue minicon, "This one's batteries seem low; maybe it needs to be recharge?"

I rolled my eyes before walking to the orange minicon, "Hi, I'm Cheyenne and my friends have no idea what you're saying."

I can't believe I just talked to a robot.

"**Hello Cheyenne, I'm Gridor. I understand why; humans are such an interesting species." **The minicon greeted as I frowned.

Oh my Gosh, did I just understand him?

Holy crap, I understood him, and he understood me.

Whoa.

"So, Cheyenne got a clue what he's saying?" Carlos asked me as I sighed.

"Yes, I can understand him perfectly." I replied, shrugging in response. Who knew I was such a freak? I can under robots that speak gibberish. That's something you don't see every day.

"How come you can and we can't?" Carlos demanded, sounding a bit jealous I can do something he couldn't.

I shrugged again, "Maybe it's because I'm a Pretender, or just not human anymore."

"That would make sense." Rad admitted, sighing himself.

Just then, the blue robot suddenly turned into a skateboard.

I sweatdropped and face palmed; didn't that mean that minicons are Transformers? I don't understand, I can't even…

Well, it turns out; Gridor had turned into a scooter.

Ok, Lynette's telling me everything she knows later so I can keep my hand around the situation and understand what the heck was going on here! I hate being clueless!

"We should take them out on a test drive?" Rad suggested.

"But what about Cheyenne? She doesn't have one." Alexis retorts before sighing, "Don't worry, Cheyenne you can ride with me."

I smiled at Alexis before some question smacked me in the face. What if those robots from before attack us?

Oh great, another attack from the robotic zombie apocalypse.

**XXXX**

So we were driving around all over the place later, seriously we were flying for a second without gravity pulling us down. Logic in this world is so bipolar.

Rad peddled faster on Highwire. "Woo hoo!" We landed on the surface of the cliff and continued driving when Megatron appeared in front of us. "Ah!"

Ugh! I hate being right sometimes. How the heck did he even find us? Oh no, I might have to fight him, but didn't Lynette say don't fight him unless you have to?

Well, this sure as heck looks like a definite have to situation.

I was about to jump off Gridor, but Megatron transformed into a tank.

"Transform?" Rad wondered, looking at Megatron.

"Well, that's new." I muttered before turning back to see the other Transformers from before transforming into a copter, a jet, and another freaking tank.

Ok, transforming into a robot might be wise now, but yet suicide. I sighed before jumping off Gridor before focusing on the robot form, slowly opening my eyes to see I was a robot.

"Hey, lookie here." The copter cackled, "A Pretender, who thought a little runt like her could be one."

I growled, stomping my foot as the helicopter laughed harder, "Don't call me little! Aren't you shorter than me now, shrimp?"

"Shrimp? You little brat, I'll show you!" The helicopter opened fire on me, but I dodged by running away from the shots.

I then noticed Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and the minicons were surrounded by Megatron and the other two.

"I'm coming you guys!" I shouted, transforming back into a human. This wasn't so hard after all, but still, there was no way I could fight like this.

Oh no, I transformed into a human again, I am so going to die.

Rad and the others stopped as Cyclonus landed ahead of them. I thought Megatron was going to block their path again, but he got slammed by a red truck while Cyclonus got hit by a red and black sports car. He was in the very low altitude just to get hit.

The truck moved towards us opening the door as I noticed there was no driver, "Get in."

That voice…it was that Optimus guy from before.

The red and black sports car noticed the hesitation by us and growled, "You don't have much time! Go!"

That voice…

Lynette?

"Is that you Lynette?" I asked her as I heard her growl.

"Yes, now get in there before you get hurt." Lynette huffed as I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. I was probably going to get it later from her.

"Lynette, can you cover me while I get the kids to safety?" Optimus asked her as heard her 'hmph' in agreement.

"Yes sir!" She stated, "I'll do what I can."

Alexis was sitting beside me, and her minicon as Rad, Carlos, and their minicons ran in as well.

**XXXX**

**Lynette POV **

I growled as Demolisher tried to reach inside Optimus's vehicle mode, I quickly slammed into him to get his attention before blasting Demolisher with some lasers I accidently discovered earlier before running him over.

"You're mine, Autobot!" I heard someone from above me shout.

It was Starscream, and he was shooting at me.

Ugh! Can these guys give me break already?

I noticed that there was someone shooting at Starscream. I turned around to see Red Alert firing at him.

"Thanks for the backup, Red Alert." I stated.

"It's not a problem, Rebecca." Red Alert stated.

"I'll destroy both of you annoying Autobots right now!" Starscream shouted as I attempted to shoot him, but missed by a mile. Starscream cackled, "You really think that an aim like that is going to stop me? Don't make me laugh, Autobot. Now it's my-" He was cut off as a shot hit him in the wing, causing him to crash into the ground.

Red Alert sighed, "Come on, let's rendezvous with Optimus." Red Alert told me as he drove past me as I quickly followed him.

I spotted Optimus transformed into his robot form, along with Hot Shot.

"Transform!" I yelled, transforming into my badass robot form.

Well, I can't shoot to save my life but at least self-defense classes have helped me a bit.

But goodness, that shot earlier sucked.

"You still can't shoot to save your life." Cheyenne snickered as I shot a death glare at her, effectively shutting her up.

The only reason why I was able to shoot Demolisher was only because I was shooting him at close range. Yeah, I have terrible aim.

"Here they come again!" Rad yelled, panicking.

Optimus transformed into his super mode instantly as he stood a step in front of us.

"You look a little rusty, Hot Shot." Red Alert smirked, amusement in his optics, "And you look like you're a little tired, Lynette."

"Cut me some slack, I'm still somewhat new to this." I pouted, rolling me eyes while smiling innocently, holding back my laughter.

"Will you give me a break; I'm still getting warm up." Hot Shot retorted, giving us a half of a smile.

The Decepticons all transformed in front of us as we stood ready to fight.

"Ready Autobots?" Optimus questioned as Red Alert, Hot Shot, and I all nodded.

"Yes sir!" We shouted in unison.

"Leave these kids out of this Megatron or face my wrath" Optimus said pointing his finger at Megatron.

"Oh you dare to threaten me Optimus Prime, I welcome your wrath…" Megatron raised his hand and curl his fingers into a fist. "But it pales in comparison to what I have in store for you; I tend to crush you and that includes your little friends." Megatron laughed as he fired at the children.

Optimus moved his land hand in front of us, as Megatron laser hit Optimus's hand.

Megatron growls as the light left the children as I smirked.

"Listen up kids, It's times to make a run for it" Optimus said as he looked at me and I nodded, Standing up straight and getting into fighting stance, Letting my friends and mini-cons run under me.

"Kick some butt, Lynn!" I heard Cheyenne shout from her hiding spot.

"I'll manage." I smiled, not looking over to her.

"Heh! Nice one! You ain't going to manage in anything, Autobot." Cyclonus taunted, "It's too bad a femme like you has such a stubborn attitude! But then again, I like them feisty."

"You're not even in my league." I retorted, scoffing in response as I tried to punch him, but he dodged.

Cyclonus laughed as I covered my face with my arm as Starscream had opened fire on us. I was trying my hardest to make sure I didn't get shot by him. Cyclonus jumped in to fire at us to as I almost lost my balance due to a shot nearly hitting me.

"Augh!" I groaned, clearly annoyed by all the mass of shooting. Dear goodness, my second fight as an Autobot and I was seriously blowing it.

"Care to surrender, my friend?" Megatron laughed at Optimus who merely snorted in response and laughed.

"And miss all this fun?" Optimus retorted as I snickered at his humor as the shooting finally calmed down a bit.

"I see you have a sense of humor; well Leader One will take care of that." Megatron stated, showing his minicon on his shoulder as the minicon combined with him, "A little added fire power!"

"Huh?" Optimus wondered.

"Crap, hit the deck!" I shouted at Optimus as Megatron opened fire on him. Optimus managed to do as I said as part of a mountain had gotten blown up.

"You missed." Optimus laughed.

"Laugh while you can, but that's only a taste of my power." Megatron boasted, a grin on his face, "And when I am ready, you will not know what hit you." He cackled, "The Decepticons will go on to victory, and Cybertron will be all mine."

Megatron started firing at us and now, it felt like a sauna out here with all the more power blasts going around. Sheesh, can I go one day without feeling overheated or pin down. Goodness gracious, I hate being fired on this much. Now I was forcing myself to stay up on the ground and not fall on my face.

Now, the shoots started firing faster and more powerful. I officially hated blasters and their stupid things because now, I was pretty sure transformers could sweat with how bad the heat felt from these blasts.

Suddenly, the shots went down as I heard a sudden explosion from the mountain by where Cheyenne and the others were. Speaking of which, why the hell isn't she helping us out?

Oh yeah, she looked as pale as a sparkling vampire earlier. Sheesh, that girl does not work well under pressure.

"Oh no, it's a landslide!" Hot Shot exclaimed, running over to help the kids, Red Alert following him, "Hang on!"

I saw the entire landslide go over them as I heard Optimus ask, "Hot Shot, Red Alert, are you alright?"

Hot Shot and Red Alert both popped out of the landslide.

"We're fine, and check this out…" Hot Shot showed Rad, Carlos, Cheyenne, and Alexis in his hand, "They're clean as a whistle."

Red Alert revealed the three minicons with no dirt on them and snorted, "Excuse me, Hot Shot, but would you please quit trying to keep all the glory to yourself?"

"What happened to Megatron?" Alexis wondered.

"I think we really shouldn't care about that guy." Cheyenne retorted with a sigh.

Alexis then spotted something sparkling from the sand, "Hey guys, take a good look over there, quick."

Everyone looked at the sight and noticed a couple of minicons in the ground as the kids started running over there. Hot Shot and Red Alert all following them.

I just stood by, ready to watch a fight between Optimus and Megatron.

Really looking back on this, I can without a doubt say that this Megatron had a sense of honor, but goodness, he was clichéd as Palpatine from Star Wars.

Sighing, I decided to turn to catch up with the others. Only to be blown off my feet by a shot as I hit the dusty ground hard.

Cyclonus cackled, "Lookie here, I got ya!"

Dear goodness, why do I always get stuck with a psycho.

His hand reached out and that's when I kicked him in the face as hard as I could, knocking Cyclonus off course by a few feet, giving me the amount of time to pull out a blaster and tried to shoot him. Shockingly, I missed by a mile. I almost growled in frustration. Damn it, stupid freaking aim!

Cyclonus laughed again as he saw a shot explode a distant mountain, "Your aim is really off, girly!"

Oh no, he did NOT just call me girly.

I punched him in the chest, "Don't call me 'girly' again!"

"Or what, you little brat! You gonna cry?" Cyclonus taunted as he dodged another punch from me.

I was seriously getting pissed off now, "Shut up!" I screamed, kicking him, but he grabbed my leg and threw me into Optimus. I landed on top of him groaning from the impact of the move before standing up to my feet.

"You really need to control that temper of yours in battle." Optimus scolded me.

"Can't help it if some glitch pisses me off." I admitted with a shrug.

"Watch your language." Optimus ordered me.

I rolled my optics, sighing. Sheesh, he really acted like a father because that's what my dad usually says.

I guess that's classic for Optimus Prime to say, and goodness, why am I talking about this right now?

Sighing, I noticed Cyclonus get shot away by Red Alert. Yes, karma is so nice. Hahaha, serves Cyclonus right!

I noticed Hot Shot had already knocked Demolisher on his face before blasting at Starscream.

"Ah, yes, now I find out they're all incompetent." Megtron sighed before looking back at Optimus, "Time to take matters into my own hands."

He teleported out of there, along with all the other Decepticons.

"They've retreated, sir." Hot Shot pointed out the obvious.

"And we're going after them!" Optimus nodded.

Suddenly, I heard a copter noise as I spotted Cyclonus going towards where Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Cheyenne were at.

"That shoot wasn't enough to get him away?" I questioned as I aimed my blaster at Cyclonus before Red Alert stopped me.

"Knowing your aim, that isn't a smart idea." I sweat dropped before putting the blaster away. Red Alert was right, my aim was really bad, and using it wasn't such a good idea.

**XXXX**

After a tough blow with Cyclonus stealing the minicon, (oh so help me, that guy will get beaten down when I see him again) we were back in the base, and I was more than ready to get some answers. Cheyenne had managed to beat me with her bag since I morphed back into a human after the battle out of exhaustion. Damn, that battle exhausted me like crazy and so did my new Cybertronian form. I guess that's going to take some getting used to.

I heard Optimus explain the basics of how the Decepticons were going to take an interest on the humans due to them finding the minicons. He didn't get my attention until I heard him say, "You two could've gained Megatron's interest since you two are Pretenders."

"What does being a 'Pretender' or whatever you wanna call it cause Megatron to take an interest in Lynn and I. What's so important about us?" Cheyenne wonders, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I think, according to what Lynette has told me, he's taken an interest only because how shocked the two of you were when you first transformed into your Cybertronian forms." Optimus explained as he looked only at Cheyenne, "I gave Lynette this choice so I'll do the same for you. Do you wish to join us to fight against the Decepticons? I won't force you to do anything you don't wanna do."

Cheyenne hesitated before nodding, "Not like I got a choice, it's either fight or be killed. I don't like option two that much at all, so I'll fight. Plus I need to keep SOMEONE out of trouble." She stares at me and grins wickedly.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll keep you out of trouble then." I stuck my tongue out at her immaturely, putting my hand on the railing.

"You two aren't proper trained either." Cheyenne and I both looked up at Optimus as he continued, "I'm sure you both don't wanna be helpless on the battlefield either so you'll be trained."

"By who?" We both asked simultaneously.

"Cheyenne, you'll be with Red Alert." Optimus stated, "And Lynette, you'll be with Hot Shot."

Hot Shot looked at Optimus in shock as he glanced rite back at me, then back at Optimus "S-Sir, I'm honored, I won't let you down."

I smiled sheepishly at Hot Shot, trying to make him feel a bit more comfortable. I wasn't someone to be awkward around. There was nothing to be afraid of about me. I was a genuine person; I never judged someone rite off the bat, and I never was someone to be shy around.

"You'll get along with her, I'm sure." Optimus reassured him.

My smile grew as I nodded, "Yep, nothing to be worried about. I get along with people relatively easily."

Hot Shot smiled back at me, "You know, it's weird knowing a femme I am supposed to train when she's a mere human."

I laughed, "Yeah, well I can transform to ease your awkwardness." I joked, giggling.

Hot Shot chuckled, "I was kidding."

I joined in, laughing with him. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"I hate to break up the conversation." Optimus spoke up, "But I think I need to explain to our Earthling friends about what's going on. As a matter of fact, you two better listen up to." He said to Cheyenne and I as I snickered a little. Oh, if he only knew, but it's not like I could know every little thing that happens. I only mostly remember the characters and the minicon weapons and the basic plot of the story. That's pretty much it since I haven't seen the show for a long time.

I nodded, "Perfectly fine, sir, I understand."

Cheyenne nodded as well, "Yeah, it's understandable."

Optimus started explaining to the kids about the minicons and how they arrived here on Earth and why they were trying to collect the minicons. The whole explanation had to have taken forty five minutes due to all the questions the kids and Cheyenne were asking. I mostly understood everything they were saying so I just kept listening.

"So let me get this straight; you're now in an all-out war because of how much power those minicons have?" Cheyenne asked.

"Basically that's what he's saying." I admitted with a shrug.

"And we just got ourselves involved in a war." Cheyenne sighed, "Forget what I said a while back about me being the reckless one. I think we're tied now."

I sniffled a laugh, "Well, we need to find out how exactly we got here. I'm wondering why we're here. Obviously there's a reason why we're here and I wanna know why."

Cheyenne nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I definitely wanna know why we're doing here to."

"I'm sure you'll probably find out by fighting alongside us." Red Alert admitted.

"That's what we're hoping for." I sighed with a small shrug.

"Still, everyone's going to freak out back home when they find out what we have become." Cheyenne grinned, "My sister is so not going to believe it."

"Hey you guys." Hot Shot walked over to us and put his fist out if front of us, "The kids taught me an interesting earth custom you guys have."

I giggled as Cheyenne asked, "What?"

"He means a fist bump." I smiled, fist bumping with Hot Shot. It felt weird fist bumping someone who was twenty times your size. Well, at the moment at least.

"Come on, Cheyenne, wanna do it with me?" Hot Shot smiled brightly, offering his fist at her.

Cheyenne giggled, "I am so amused at the fact that you didn't know what a fist bump was until a few minutes ago." She fist bump with him, "I feel so small. I really need that Cybertronian form."

I snickered, "Yeah, whenever we can get it to stop making us feel like hell after a fight then yeah soon."

"Hey you guys." Cheyenne and I turned to Carlos, Rad, and Alexis walking over to us.

"No need for you guys to be left out." Rad offered his fist towards us, same as Carlos and Alexis.

"Yeah, you guys are like our out of this world buddies." Carlos chuckled at his joke as I face palmed at his terrible joke. I make bad jokes, but boy, that was bad but a fun pun, so I guess it is in the good/bad category.

"Ok, guilty." I admitted before bursting into laughter, the others joining me as we all fist bumped with each other.

This wasn't going to be bad after all…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the semi-late update. Life is crazy with my brother in the hospital right now. **

**Anyways, this chapter has a lot of action in it so please enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Armada doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro. I only own Lynette and Cheyenne.**

"Lynette, can you bring me that over here?" Red Alert asked me as I was holding a complex thing to help out the base in my robot form. Hey, cut me some slack, I wasn't that smart to know all this crap that Red Alert knew. I was a lot busier than I was when I was just a scrawny human only I was training with Hot Shot every single day, then helping out Red Alert as much as I could. Hot Shot and I got along famously, Cheyenne on the other hand with Red Alert; well, you can say it's a bit of a love-hate friendship. All the time passed since being in the desert was about a week and a half.

I nearly tripped seeing Carlos on his bike. He scared the crap out of me. I am not used to being this tall yet. Goodness gracious, they need to be more careful.

"Good God, you scared the heck out of me, Carlos I could've…" I began but was cut off as I saw Hot Shot's minicon Jolt fly rite past me, grabbing Carlos before dragging him over to Hot Shot.

"You're it, Carlos!" Hot Shot declared a smirk clearly on his face.

I sweat dropped, "Sheesh, a minicon can do better than you that must hurt your pride." I joked as Hot Shot smack me upside the head for the smartass remark as I fell to the right, dropping the heavy thingy-a-bomb before hitting the wall.

I panicked, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I sighed, trying to look to see if I broke the thing. I was so clumsy sometimes. Hot Shot barely hit me and I fell like a twig snapping easily.

"Hot Shot, you need to be more careful." Red Alert scolded him as he kneeled down to my level, "It's ok, I'll fix it, but try not to push yourself next time if it's too heavy. Hot Shot needs to help out as well sometimes."

"I know." I nodded with a sigh, "But I was just trying to help."

Red Alert nodded as Cheyenne helped me up, "I understand that." He replies before opening the thing-a-bomb, "It's damage, but I can fix it."

I sighed in relief, "Sheesh, that's a relief."

"You're still getting used to that body to." Red Alert pointed out as Cheyenne and I looked at each other and sighed, "Cheyenne nearly broke a lot of stuff earlier to."

I groaned in relief, "Good Lord, thank you that I am not the only one sucking like a slow mover." Ok, terrible backup remark, but whatever.

"You two need to work a little harder, is all." Red Alert coached us as I sweat dropped and Cheyenne sighed, "Hot Shot, how many times has Lynette lost her balance in training? You're not doing a good job in helping her with that."

"She hasn't lost it that much." Hot Shot admitted with a shrug.

"Uhh, I have, Hot Shot." I retorted, stretching my robot form out, straightening myself out.

"But you are improving." Hot Shot remarked with a smile. He was trying to make me stop being so hard on myself, isn't he?

Sigh, sometimes I hate this form. Why wasn't I having issues like this when we first battle the Decepticons? I may never know.

"What's going on here, soldiers? I heard a crash." I glanced to see Optimus walking into the room.

"Oh you know, I fell…" I heavily sighed, "Again."

Optimus glanced at me, noticing I was frustrated with myself, "Lynette there's no need to be hard on yourself."

"Crashing and burning is the reason why I am hard on myself. I can do so much better." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

Guess I was an overachiever? I am not quite sure.

"Well, you all better get back to work. Lynette, maybe it's best if you take a break so you don't overwork yourself like last time." Optimus ordered as I groaned.

"Ugh! I just wanna help and not be a klutz for once in my life." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, Lynette?" Optimus asked me as I hid my frustration a bit more.

"Nothing, sir." I responded, shaking my head.

"Listen to me, Lynette; everyone goes through some struggles when they learn something, you are going through it yourself. You need to calm down and try to take it slow; I understand it's hard, but…" Optimus began, but was cut off as the sirens went off, telling us that a new minicon had appeared.

"It's a new minicon." Cheyenne remarked seeing the screen of the globe and the coordinates being shown on the screen.

We got to the warp gate.

"Looks like we're heading to the Antarctic." Optimus stated before he transformed into his vehicle mode.

I shivered in disgust; I hate the cold, I really do, and I remember reading something about the Antarctic being the coldest on the planet. Please don't be fifty below zero; I could barely handle being in the teens and the wind chill being below zero.

"Lynette, what are you waiting for? Transform!" Hot Shot declared as I sighed, muttering a few swear words before transforming into my vehicle mode. Please make this mission fast? I hate cold.

**XXXX**

I was standing in the glacier filled ocean with the other Autobots in my vehicle mode. Sighing as I looked around.

"This place is huge!" I shouted, hearing my echo.

Cheyenne snickered, "Hey Lynn, remember echo?"

I remembered it like it was yesterday. The game where Cheyenne and I would scream so loud to make an echo. It was such good times, growing up.

"Sure do, I miss that game." I declared, smiling. I was somewhat getting in a better mood now. Maybe what Optimus told me earlier was helping me and I was unaware of it? Still though, I get the feeling I am going to have one hell of a mission. Good or bad was the question though. I had no idea what it was going to be. Knowing my luck, it was going to be bad.

"Echo!" Cheyenne exclaimed as the two of us laugh.

"Echo." I yelled out as I heard the echo, laughing again, this time, a lot harder.

"You humans are a weird species." Red Alert remarked, now in his robot form, working on Optimus.

"Technically we're not human anymore!" I retorted, pointing a finger at him.

Hot Shot chuckled, "She's got a point there." He sighed before revving up his engine, "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

He was so impatient, but then again, I couldn't blame him for being impatient. He just wanted to keep the minicons away from the Decepticons. It was only natural he was acting like this.

"Hot Shot, we're not leaving until I'm done repairing Optimus." Red Alert retorted, still trying to fix Optimus.

"So you expect us to wait when the Decepticons get their hands on that minicon?" Hot Shot asked in a obnoxious voice.

"If you go out on your own to find the minicon, so help me, I will beat the living crap out of you for being stupid." I snarled out as everyone glanced at me, shocked by my reaction. What? Making sure my friends didn't do something stupid was my job.

"Oh come on, Lynette, I am not going to do anything stupid." Hot Shot retorted.

"You will if you do that." I snapped at him before kicking a small piece of ice into the ocean.

"Sheesh, I am the only one not getting in an argument with someone?" Cheyenne questioned as she sighed, getting weird looks from everyone, including me, "You guys…"

"Red Alert." I sighed, deciding to drop the whole concern I had for Hot Shot for the case of when we were going to move out, "What's with Optimus?"

"It's nothing serious." Red Alert admitted before finally standing up, "There, it's finished."

"Hey you guys!" I turned to see Carlos, Rad, and Alexis all running towards us, "Is everything all set?"

"Yep, we're ready to roll." Red Alert nodded before turning to Hot Shot, "Let's get moving!"

"Hey, I've been ready for an hour now." Hot Shot remarked, revving up his engine.

"Hey! Don't be giving us such attitude." Cheyenne snapped at him.

"Actually, Cheyenne, he's smart to check his hard drive." Red Alert remarked as Cheyenne retorted with an 'oh' and sighed.

"What the heck, I'll go with ya." I smiled sheepishly before transforming into my vehicle form.

"Sheesh, you're stubborn." Hot Shot sighed, "But I guess it doesn't hurt to have backup." I gleamed with delight, feeling a bit better as I laughed.

"Hey Hot Shot, I'm coming with you and Lynette." Carlos said, getting into Hot Shot's vehicle mode.

What could Carlos do to help us? I guess Hot Shot isn't using his head.

"Is that wise?" I questioned.

"No use arguing now, Lynn, we gotta find that minicon." Hot Shot stated as I groaned, knowing fully well he was going to say that as we drove off.

Hot Shot and Carlos were talking about something, but I couldn't hear Carlos at all, so I had no idea what the two were talking about.

"Hey Lynette, you getting a signal to?" Hot Shot asked as we were continue to drive down the giant, icy glacier.

I would've narrowed my optics in my robot mode if I was in it, "Yeah, it's straight ahead."

"Whew, and here I thought we were getting lost." Hot Shot sighed.

I would've grinned if I wasn't in the vehicle mode, "Yeah, good thing for that; I'm terrible with directions."

Hot Shot chuckled at my comment, "Well, we're almost there…"

Shots nearly hit me as Hot Shot never finished his sentence. I almost spun out due to the shot that was a moment from hitting me, but I made myself go a lot faster, "Watch it!" I screamed at whoever the hell shot that blast, "Goodness gracious, I am already bad with road rage, I don't need to get worse!"

"That minicon is mine, Autobots." Good God, I am so mad it's not Cyclonus I still wanna kill him. It was my favorite Con though, Starscream. You know, the one who nearly blew me up last time, but Red Alert saved me? Yeah him. I thought he was awesome when I was a kid, but I was going to kill him. My road rage was going through the roof.

I nearly stopped and turned around to see I was nearly off the edge as Hot Shot went down in the little gap between the glaciers, thankfully no water through.

"Oh my God, that was close." I muttered, hyperventilating. Did I mention I was scared of heights?

Starscream shot at me again, but I transformed to my robot form to dodge.

"For goodness sake, I said watch it, you flying Dorito of doom!" I growled out clenching my fists or whatever you wanna say it was in Cybertronian.

Starscream looked confused as he transformed to glance at me, obviously confused on what a Dorito was. What a shame, Doritos were the best and I loved them to death. Best chips ever. Still though, I found it highly hilarious that I compared Starscream to a piece of food.

"That minicon is all mine, so don't even thinking of getting in the way, Pretender!" Starscream snapped at me as I sighed.

"Good Lord, why do you always think the heroes are going to step out of your way because you tell them to?" I facepalmed, "Please tell me you have better logic than that."

"So, you wanna play this the hard way? Alright then, this time I am going to vaporize you."

"I don't think so!"

Hot Shot crashed into Starscream as he emerged from the gap. Starscream had the breath knocked out of his as he crashed into the ground.

"Thanks for the assist!" I declared.

"Not a problem." Hot Shot declared. I'm pretty sure he'd have that arrogant, hero smirk on his face if he was in robot mode by now.

A shot was fired, nearly hitting Hot Shot and me as I was nearly thrown off balance.

Dear God, I am going to have on hell of a temper when this is over.

"You disappoint me, Starscream." Megatron declared, no emotion shown on his face as his other two soldiers Demolisher and Cyclonus were beside him.

"But Megatron…" Starscream began as he was cut off by the Decepticon leader.

"Enough of your pathetic excuses!" Megatron snapped at him before staring at Hot Shot and me.

"Well boys, it's been a slice." Hot Shot declared as he drove off. What the hell?

"He's getting away!" Cyclonus shouted, transforming into his vehicle mode while he and Demoisher chased Hot Shot and Carlos.

I was about to run after them, but I slipped and fell on my back.

Ugh! Just my luck to fall at a time like this. I hate snow, I hate ice, I hate cold, and I hate my luck!

"My day just sucks." I moaned as I stood up only to be met with Starscream's blaster.

"Give up, femme! You'll pay for making me mess up."

"What the hell did I do to you? Hot Shot's the one who crashed into you." I argued, snarling at him as I glared at the blaster pointed at me.

"You were in my way, Autobot." Starscream retorts, ready to kill me.

"Yeah, like I was going to move when you ordered me to. Hate to break it to you, but that's not how it is." I snapped at him.

"That's enough, Autobot!" Starscream charged his blaster before being grabbed by the arm by Megatron.

A linger of fear hit me. Megatron stopped him; he doesn't want me killed yet. That was never a good thing. Usually, if you had no use for Megatron and you were against him, you were dead on sight, but Megatron stopped him. My question is why he was doing that. What could I be of use for?

"Don't kill her, Starscream." Megatron growled at him as I flinched as he glanced from Starscream to me, "We need her, and we could use her against the Autobots."

I didn't waste another second before trying to get the hell out of there. When Megatron was interested in you, you were to get the hell away from him as soon as you were aware. Besides, no way I would last five seconds against him. Wait, if I was weaker than him than that means…

"Going somewhere?" Megatron was suddenly in front of me. How the hell is he that fast when he's a freaking tank of doom?

I noticed Starscream had ditched him to find the minicon as I backed away from Megatron, he took a step forward as I really felt the fear sink in my body.

Maybe it wasn't smart to go with Hot Shot. I really got myself in a pickle.

"Son of a…" I began, but Megatron cut off my swearing waiting to happen as he shot me a smile.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" He asked tautly.

He read me like a book. He must've been used to seeing fear in Autobot's optics.

I gaped a little before slowing taking a deep breath, aiming my blaster at him. I had no choice but to fight. I couldn't do anything to him, but then again, what choice did I have?

Naturally, my weapon was shaking in my hands or servos or whatever the hell you wanna call it.

"Good God, what the hell do I do to deserve this?" I questioned to myself out loud.

"Heads up!" Hot Shot declared, tackling Megatron, distracting him enough for me to get the hell away from him.

Well, only to be getting shot at by Demolisher. I dodged the bullets before coming at him close range, punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Hey, I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of this movement.

"Why you little…." Demolisher growled

I grinned but dodged more blasts, nearly falling down in the process as I saw Cyclonus shooting at me.

"Ha! Think you can win now, femme?" He cackled.

I covered my face, "Damn, there's no way I am going to be able to handle this much longer."

I noticed a shot suddenly hit Cyclonus, causing him to crash. I turned to see Hot Shot with his gun in hand.

"Thanks." I panted heavily, before noticing Megatron aiming his canon at Hot Shot, "Hot Shot duck!"

Hot Shot did as I said as I quickly moved out of the way as the shot was fired.

"This is getting us nowhere. We gotta do something to stop them!" I muttered taking a stance.

"We'll manage; we got no choice til backup comes." Hot Shot admitted, shrugging.

I hate to admit it, but he had a valid point. We can't take much more of this, though. We gotta figure out a way to break through their defense. If only I could shoot straight. I am more of a melee fighter anyways, going up to people and beating the crap out of them that way.

Wait, I got it!

"Hot Shot, cover me!" I told him, running to the right. I almost fell because of the ice, but was able to keep my balance as I ran at the Decepticons. Jumping in to attack would be suicide with how much bullets are shooting though. I had to rely on the ice to help me dodge blows.

I decided to run at Demolisher. He shot at me, but I dodged by sliding on the ice before throwing a kick to his legs, causing him to fall to the ground hard.

"You…brat!" Demolisher hissed as I smirked.

His clumsiness is worse than my own. Didn't see it coming.

I ducked down from the shot that was suddenly sensed my way before seeing that it was Megatron who fired the shot.

Alright, he's stronger than me, but with me using this ice to my advantage…

My thoughts were cut off as I jumped into a glacier rocklike shape to dodge another shot, and it almost hit me to.

There's not much I can do with being pinned down. I noticed Demolisher and Cyclonus attacking Hot Shot. I guess they figured that Megatron could take someone like me down easily, which he could.

I groaned, feeling completely helpless. I couldn't do anything without getting shot five million times.

Where's backup when you need it? Damn!

The shots came to a stop as I heard footsteps. This was it! Either I attack now or face getting killed. Well, in my head, it seemed like I was going to die either way.

But then, I heard a shot go off, as I turned to notice that Megatron was knocked back to the ground. I turned to see Cheyenne standing there in her Cybertronian form, pointing her blaster at Megatron.

"Back off!" She hissed in a low voice, aiming her blaster at him. I could tell she was shaking though she looked anything but scared, she looked infuriated. Like that one time when were kids when some high fourteen year old boy said he was going to kill us and our group of friends. Don't worry, the idiotic kid never came back on our street even after threatening us. He was just all talk.

Red Alert and Hot Shot ran over to us as Demolisher and Cyclonus followed them, aiming their blasters at us.

"Lynette, are you alright?" Red Alert asked me.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up." I admitted, shrugging, "How about you, Hot Shot?"

Hot Shot blinked in surprise, "Oh I'm a okay, Lynette!" He smiled, giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed, smiling back before glaring at our enemies. All their blasters were pointed at us.

"Go ahead, try to make a move." Megatron chuckled, "Because once we're finished with the four of you, you'll be in pieces."

Demolisher laughed as well, "Hope you like pain, Autobots!"

Shoots went through the air like a group of wasps getting annoyed about their nest being knocked down. Smoke was all around me as I could barely see a thing. I spotted Hot Shot trying to look for us as I noticed Megatron charging at him.

My eyes widened as I turned my facial expression from completely shocked to completely determined.

"Hot Shot, move." I yelled at him, but it was no use, Megatron was seconds away from him.

Using the ice to my advantage again, I slid down towards Hot Shot and moved him out of the way before rolling on the cold, icy ground before stopping near the cliff.

"I only needed one of you anyways." Megatron chuckled as he reached towards us.

"Shit! He's using the typical hostage to get what he wants!" I snapped, realizing what he was doing. Stupid clichés!

I had to protect Hot Shot. He saved me earlier, now I gotta pay him back.

I fired a shot at Megatron with my blaster, but he dodged and quickly charged at me, grabbing my wrist and backhanding me.

Oh shit.

"Hold it, if any of you try to attack, your friend might have a little…accident." Megatron chuckled.

"You son of a glitch!" Sheesh, I never swear in Cybertronian usually, but this situation says otherwise.

"You are so finished! No one gets behind me and catches me off guard, ever, understand?" Cyclonus growled, standing next to Megatron as I tried to get myself out of my predicament and ultimately failing.

"So then, what is she worth to you?" Megatron asked, tightening the grip he had on me, causing me to wince in pain.

Cheyenne growled low and venomously, "Red Alert, what do we do?" I could only barely hear her.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, I got a plan." Red Alert reassured her.

"What's the matter? Too scared you three might hurt your friend? Then let me show you what I got!" Demolisher taunted as I rolled my optics at him.

Red Alert shot one of his rainbow-colored disks around the area. I tried seeing where it was going to, but then I heard something hit Megatron and managed to free myself, deciding to get the hell out of there before he could grab me again, transforming into my vehicle mode, driving away from him and back to the others.

"You alright?" Hot Shot asked as he looked concern. He probably blamed himself for me getting held hostage which he shouldn't. It was MY choice after all to try to protect him.

"Yeah, peachy." I sighed, transforming into my robot mode again.

"So what now?" Cheyenne asked, pointing her blaster at the Decepticons.

"Now we keep fighting." Hot Shot replied taking a stance as I did the same.

I heard an engine running from the distance.

"Transform!" I turned and saw Optimus transforming into his robot form, opening fire on the Decepticons, landing in front of us.

"Optimus!" Red Alert exclaimed.

"You're late!" I called out to him jokingly.

Optimus chuckled a bit at my reaction.

Megatron growled as he shouted, "Retreat!"

All the Decepticons teleported out.

"Oh no!" Hot Shot exclaimed in panic, "I forgot about Carlos!"

I gasped, remembering that Carlos was supposed to be with us to, "Oh damn it, so did I!"

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Red Alert told us, "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in that gap over there." Hot Shot pointed at the gap he and I almost fell into earlier.

Red Alert ran off into the direction.

"You two need to be more careful about the humans next time." Optimus scolded us as I paled. Well, if robots could pale.

"Uhh…it won't happen again, sir!" I told him, sighing.

"We're sorry." Hot Shot put his head down.

"Maybe we should assist Red Alert?" I suggested.

"No, Red Alert can handle it on his own." Optimus reassured me before turning to Cheyenne, "Where's Rad and Alexis?"

"Red Alert and I told them to go hide." Cheyenne replied.

Uh, oh, I got a bad feeling they ran off.

"Alright then." Optimus nodded, "As soon as Red Alert gets Carlos, we'll get Rad and Alexis and move out."

**XXXX**

After Red Alert saved the kids, we, as ordered returned to the base as I quickly reverted back to my human form before collapsing to the ground.

"So…tired…" I mumbled. I guess that fight and how much time I was in my Cybertronian form had tired me out.

Cheyenne reverted to and fell back as well, "I need to crash for like three days."

"I need to crash for a week." I retorted, groaning.

"You both did well back there." Optimus smiled down at us as the bots were around us as I instantly felt like a fly because how much taller they were to me in my human form.

"Yeah, say that to the girl who was used as a hostage." I said sarcastically.

I noticed I made Hot Shot feel bad a little saying that.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for that, it was my choice, after all." I sighed, shaking my head.

"She's right." Optimus agreed, "Lynette was the one that got in front of you trying to protect you."

I was surprised he knew about that. Red Alert must've told him.

"Thanks for that, Lynette, I owe you." Hot Shot chuckled, brightening up a bit.

"Don't worry about it; you saved me earlier, so we're both even." I smiled, "Besides, what are friends for? Also, guess what? I am no longer falling anymore in my Cybertronian form." I chuckled.

"Heh, that was a pretty good move out there using the ice to your advantage." Hot Shot complimented.

"Thanks, I always played on the ice a lot when I was a kid. Living in the northeast of the US does have its good parts." I admitted with a shrug.

"Even if the winters are a pain." Cheyenne chuckled.

"Preach!" I sighed, laughing along with her.

A lesson I learned; don't attack a crazy, egotistical psychopath on your own anymore unless you can do some damage. Heh, I'll probably never learn that considering how reckless I am and how much I wanna help the Autobots. I wasn't much help in this fight. I needed to get better at fighting no matter what I have to do. I want Hot Shot to push me to my limits as he continues to teach me.

I wasn't going to be useless ever again.


End file.
